


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by KumikoIshida



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoIshida/pseuds/KumikoIshida
Summary: Mitsui has had a really clever deduction, the kind you only have once in a lifetime.The whole team follows him in his purpose of transforming their lives in a musical...





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is going to drive me crazy.  
> I'm writing it in italian, and since most of the songs are different, I have to re-write half of the chapters, but I thought you might enjoy this dumb story, so I decided to translate it :)  
> BTW: I don't know how they call Mitsui when he messes up, I can't find the nickname anywhere. In italian it's "Tritapalle", so basically "Ball-grinder", so I left it this way. If anyone knows the right term, please let me know!

Miyagi was finally managing to speak privately with Ayako, using the excuse that he was going to be the captain and she was the manager, when his eyes caught the image of a grinning Mitsui, conspiring with himself in a corner of the gym.  
He instantly understood that he was going to mischief. Usually serious and firm, sometimes Mitsui got possessed by some childish demon, that made him behave like an annoying child; it was the reason his friends sometimes called him “Ball-grinder”. He had gained that nickname.  
-Rukawa doesn't trust anyone, he should get closer to the oth... hey, Miyagi, are you listening to me?- Ayako asked, huffy.  
-Eh? Oh, sorry, I was looking at Mitsui. I think he's got something on his mind.  
-Oh, great, we're doomed, I hope he doesn't make any mess!  
-How many possibilitirs do you thin... ah!- Miyagi and Ayako got hit by Mitsui on their backs. The punk of the team grabbed their necks with his arms and looked at the two of them with a conspirator stare.  
-“I can see what's happening”.- he said, more like singing then talking.  
-Oh, Kami Sama...- Ayako complained.  
-What, what did you see?- Miyagi huffed, -Shit, like always?  
-“But they don't have a CLUE!”- Mitsui went on. He put his hands on his friends' heads and forced them to look towards a corner of the gym, where Sakuragi was yelling against Rukawa, their face a few inches apart; Rukawa, from his side, was glaring back at him with his foxy face.  
-The hell you're talking about?- Miyagi tried to interfere in the delirium.  
-“They'll fall in love and heeere's the bottom line, our trio's down to two.”- Ayako, who loved Disney movies, had finally understood, and was grinning with a hand on her mouth.  
-What trio, asshole? For once, ONCE, we went out with Sakuradi...- Miyagi asked, with a great desire of smashing Mitsui's head against the wall. He just wanted to speak alone with Aya-chan... he decided he would have replied everytime Mitsui had opened his mouth.  
-“The sweet caress of twilight ...”  
-Misui, I've got to tell you one thing...  
-“There's majic everywhere !”  
-It's about your drug dealer...  
-“And with all this romaaantic aaatmosphere ...”  
-Fire him.  
-“DISASTER'S IN THE AAAIIIR”- The whole gym, now, was looking at Mitsui, who had yelled the last verse and had let his friends' shoulders to lift his hands in a theatrical gesture, like a lyric singer. Even Sakuragi and Rukawa had stopped insulting each other and turned around to stare at him.  
-The fuck possessed Mitsui?- Hanamichi asked.  
-Nh... Do'aho, it's a song from The Lion King.  
-I know it, too, fox! Wait... what? You're telling me you had a childhood? You didn't came out of your mother's womb already tall, only-cool-guy-around and a ball breaker?  
-Listen, you are the only one breaking balls, idiot.  
-MITSUI!- Akagi yelled, -CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT DID YOU SMOKE?  
-Ho ho ho!- coach Anzai went.  
A shy but tuned and clear voice came out of Ayako's lips: -“Caaan you feel the looove toniiight, the peace the eeevening briiings... The world for ooonce in peeerfect harmony with aaall its liiiving thiiings!”!- Miyagi moaned, partly because, apparently, hearing Ayako sing was the eight wonder of the world, but mostly because, for fuck's sake, wasn't it that Mitsui wanted to steal his girl? Not that they were engaged, but fuck the fuck, Mitsui did know that Miyagi wanted Ayako for himself!  
Misui seemed to gain strenght thanks to Ayako's intervention. In a flicker of artistic genius, he lifted his red t-shirt over his head; at least in his mind, it was a clear allusion to Hanamichi Sakuragi's tawny hair. Everyone else just wondered when, exactly, Mitsui had drunk his own brain, and thought that he looked just like the imbecile he was.  
-“So maaany things to tell her...”- he sung in a sensual voice, -“But how to make her see? The truth about my past, impossible! He'd turn away from meee!”  
-What a moron.- Rukawa said, -He even got the pronoun wrong.  
-Since when you know what a pronoun is?- Sakuragi spurred him.  
-What about you?- Rukawa answered, chilly. Meanwhile, Ayako had taken off her hat and had grabbed a broom; she put it on her head, braiding the soft strings on her forehead. It was the only thing she came up with to simulate Kaede Rukawa's famous bangs.  
-“He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide ...”- she sang, -“Why won't he be the king ...” no, wait.- she furiously thought for a moment, then she replaced a few words with others, more suitable: - “...he says he is?The king he sees inside?”- Mitsui bursted into laughters, so hard that he had to bent: -That was good! Yes, he only says that, but nobody else sees it!- Akagi was looking at the two of them, his eyes wide as tea pots, shocked by the childish behaviour of the usually serious manager; his yells were covered by a choir of some rookies. Ignoring his protest and the endless “ho ho ho” from Anzai, they sang together: -“Caaan you feel the looove tonight? The peeeace the eeevening briiings... The world, for ooonce, in peeerfect harmony with aaall its living things!”- Mitsui and Ayako wavered just a second, then they joined the chorus. Ayako's voice lifted in a perfect backing vocals: -“Caaan you feel the looove tonight? You needn't look too far! Stealing through the niiight's uncertainties, love is wheeere they aaare!”- Mitsui took Ayako's hands, stealing a pained sigh from Miyagi. He looked in her eyes, like a lover glances at his beloved one right before declaring and he sang: -“And if he falls.. in love... tonight, it can be assumed .”- Ayako laughed. With a low, faked voice, she went on: -“His carefree days... with us are history ...”- it was Mitsui's turn to laugh. With a mere look of agreement, they fell on their knees and put an arm around each other's waist; they sang very, very loudly: -“IN SHORT, OUR PAAAL... IS DOOMED!”- and they faked a desperate cry; after a moment, they were holding each other and they were laughing like babboons.  
Miyagi was smoking with rage, but he couldn't precede Akagi, who with a sudden move had Gorilla-punched his three-point shooter's insane nogging and had lifted Ayako by the collar of her shirt.  
-CAN YOU SHUT UP NOW?  
-Aw, what kind of manners, Gori...- Mitsui feebly protested, massaging the bump that decorated his head, -I was just saying to my friends, in confidence, that I think I smell a rat.  
-WHATEVER YOU MEANT, EVERYONE ON THE WORLD JUST HEARD YOU, SO MUCH OF A CONFIDENCE!  
-But Captain! It was a really clever deduction!- Mitsui, still charged with adrenalin and unaware of danger, lifted on tip toes and whispered in Akagi's ear: -I think Rukawa and Sakuragi are in love with each other!- Akagi's reaction was, obviously, very violent: -WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAL...!- he stopped and looked at where the two mentioned boys were about to begin a one-on-one made of punches. He only saw Rukawa, slightly blushed, who was covering his face with his hand: -Wait a minute, you know... you could be right.  
-May I know what's going on?- Sakuragi's voice, with his owner, had risen behind their backs. A curious and menacing look darted from Akagi to Mitsui and back again.  
-That's none of your business, Sakuragi, go back to training!- Ayako pushed him away.

Miyagi came out of the gym with his tail between his legs. His life had just transformed into a musical, but he had found out he wasn't Danny Zucco conquering a curly haired Sandy, but a lame Eugene on the background. It was unfair, dreadfully unfair: Mitsui was handsome, tall, liked, did he had to take Ayako, too? Miyagi let out a trembling sigh.  
-Hey, Ryota!- a voice called from behind his back, and he stiffened from his head to his toes. But really from his head to his toes, in-between parts included, because it was Ayako's voice, and it was calling him!  
-Aya-chan!- he answered cheerily, waving a hand in the air like she didn't see him. He stopped, trying to control the unstoppable desire of dancing where he was, and waited for her to meet him.  
-Interesting training, today, don't you think?- Ayako asked.  
-Mmm.- he answered, sagging. He thought at the big kitchen knife his mother kept in the third drawer, and he promised himself he would have done harakiri if Ayako had confessed him she had found herself in love with Mitsui.  
-Did you get what Mitsui meant, did you?- Miyagi's small, tender heart fell into pieces under the gorgeous manager's oblivious shots.  
-Is he in love with you?- he asked. Better sooner than later. Ayako looked at him, stunned: -No! Wait. Did you recognize the song from The Lion King?  
-Ah, I... of course!- Miyagi lied, reminding himself to dust off some Disney classic. His little sister would have been very happy to help him in the ungrateful duty.  
-Mitsui says he thinks Sakuragi and Rukawa are in love with each other... and I think he's right!  
-WHAT?  
-Come on, they're always bickering, provoking each other...  
-Yes, but... they're both males!  
-So what? Love has no boundaries!- Ayako held her own hands and stared at the sky, deamingly: -Can you picture them? All smoochy-boochy and poddle cakes, playing together, passing the ball to each other, they keep bickering but then they kiss, and they make love...  
-Ayako, I adore you, you know, but I don't want to picture Rukawa and Sakuragi making love, please! Don't force me!  
-Let's make a deal.- Ayako said, and she stopped Miyagi with a touch of her hand on his elbow. He immediately turned to look at her, loyal and unwavering lover. Ayako had a fierce but mischievous stare: -If it ends up that Ru and Hana will get together, or if Mitsui's theory will be demonstrated in any way, I swear on my honour that I'll go out with you. On a Saturday night. Just the two of us. And I'll allow you to walk me back home and to kiss me goodnight. What do you say?- Miyagi stood with his mouth opened like a fish, or to say it better his jaw twisted and fell to the ground.  
Millions of bells sounded happily, little angels with their buttocks exposed flied back and forth blowing horns, the world became pink and a barrel organ that sounded like the one from the NBA started playing the wedding march.  
-You know what?- he managed to say while he began to walk again, -I like those two. I can see they'll be so nice together. I ship them, I ship them like I've never shipped anyone in my whole life. We should find them a ship-name. And then, we should lock them in the shower room with a bottle of lube.- Ayako laughed loudly. She recognized she liked that rebel guy very much, with his wavy, soft hair, and the earring that insolently shone from his lobe. She clearly felt the urge to lift her head and suck that ear, to feel its smoothness and the contrast with the hard metal of the piercing. Swallowing those sensations for an upcoming reasoning with the lights out, he took Miyagi arm in arm and rested her head on his shoulder, in the dying light of day that turned everything red.  
Love was in the air, that night.


End file.
